1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to high strength monolithic carbon foams useful for applications including as composite material tooling. More particularly, the present invention relates to carbon foams exhibiting improved strength, weight and density characteristics. The invention also includes methods for the production of such foams.
2. Background Art
Carbon foams have attracted considerable recent activity because of their properties of low density, coupled with either very high or low thermal conductivity. Conventionally, Carbon foams are prepared by two general routes. Highly graphitizable foams have been produced by thermal treatment of mesophase pitches under high pressure. These foams tend to have high thermal and electrical conductivities. For example, in Klett, U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,506, mesophase pitch is heated while subjected to a pressure of 1000 psi to produce an open-cell foam containing interconnected pores with a size range of 90-200 microns. According to Klett, after heat treatment to 2800° C., the solid portion of the foam develops into a highly crystalline graphitic structure with an interlayer spacing of 0.366 nm. The foam is asserted to have compressive strengths greater than previous foams (3.4 MPa or 500 psi for a density of 0.53 gm/cc).
In Hardcastle et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,936) carbon foams with densities ranging from 0.678-1.5 gm/cc are produced by heating pitch in a mold at pressures up to 800 psi. The foam is alleged to be highly graphitizable and provide high thermal conductivity (250 W/m°K).
According to H. J. Anderson et al. in Proceedings of the 43d International SAMPE Meeting, p 756 (1998), carbon foam is produced from mesophase pitch followed by oxidative thermosetting and carbonization to 900° C. The foam has an open cell structure of interconnected pores with varying shapes and with pore diameters ranging from 39 to greater than 480 microns.
Rogers et al., in Proceedings of the 45th SAMPE Conference, pg 293 (2000), describe the preparation of carbon foams from coal-based precursors by heat treatment under high pressure to give materials with densities of 0.35-0.45 g/cc with compressive strengths of 2000-3000 psi (thus a strength/density ratio of about 6000 psi/g/cc). These foams have an open-celled structure of interconnected pores with pore sizes ranging up to 1000 microns. Unlike the mesophase pitch foams described above, they are not highly graphitizable. In a recent publication, the properties of this type of foam were described (High Performance Composites September 2004, pg. 25). The foam has a compressive strength of 800 psi at a density of 0.27 g/cc or a strength to density ratio of 3000 psi/g/cc.
Stiller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,469) describes production of carbon foam by pressure heat treatment of a hydrotreated coal extract. These materials are claimed to have high compressive strengths of 600 psi for densities of 0.2-0.4 gm/cc (strength/density ratio of from 1500-3000 psi/g/cc). It is suggested that these foams are stronger than those having a glassy carbon or vitreous nature which are not graphitizable.
Carbon foams can also be produced by direct carbonization of polymers or polymer precursor blends. Mitchell, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,999, discusses preparing carbon foams by heating a polyurethane polymer foam at 200-255° C. in air followed by carbonization in an inert atmosphere at 900° C. These foams have densities of 0.085-0.387 g/cc and compressive strengths of 130 to 2040 psi (ratio of strength/density of 1529-5271 psi/g/cc).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,084, Droege described the preparation of open-celled carbon foams by heat treating organic gels derived from hydroxylated benzenes and aldehydes (phenolic resin precursors). The foams have densities of 0.3-0.9 g/cc and are composed of small mesopores with a size range of 2 to 50 nm.
Mercuri et al. (Proceedings of the 9th Carbon Conference, pg. 206 (1969) prepared carbon foams by pyrolysis of phenolic resins. For foams with a density range of 0.1-0.4 gm/cc, the compressive strength to density ratios were from 2380-6611 psi/g/cc. The pores were ellipsoidal in shape with pore diameters of 25-75 microns) for a carbon foam with a density of 0.25 gm/cc.
Stankiewicz (U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,149) prepares carbon foams with a controlled aspect ratio of 0.6-1.2. The patentee points out that users often require a completely isotropic foam for superior properties with an aspect ratio of 1.0 being ideal. An open-celled carbon foam is produced by impregnation of a polyurethane foam with a carbonizing resin followed by thermal curing and carbonization. The pore aspect ratio of the original polyurethane foam is thus changed from 1.3-1.4 to 0.6-1.2.
Unfortunately, carbon foams produced by the prior art processes are not effective for many high temperature applications such as composite tooling. The foams generally available are not monolithic and do not have the strength and strength to density requirements for such application. In addition, open-celled foams with highly interconnected pores have porosities making them ill-placed for such applications.
What is desired, therefore, is a carbon foam which is monolithic and has a controllable cell structure, where the cell structure, strength and strength to density ratio make the foam suitable for use as composite tooling as well as in other applications. Indeed, a combination of characteristics, including strength to density ratios higher than contemplated in the prior art, have been found to be necessary for use of a carbon foam in composite tooling applications. Also desired is a process for preparing such foams.